


Plans

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: 2360s, Alternate Season One, F/M, Fluff, Romance, enterprise d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: An alternate to Farpoint.  What if Beverly and Jean-Luc had been in an established relationship when the series began?





	Plans

**Author's Note:**

> There is the potential to develop this into more than a one-shot, but it's a one-shot for now.

Jean-Luc nervously approached the Chief Medical Officer’s office within Sickbay.  Not because he didn’t like his new CMO – in fact, it was entirely the opposite.  He just wasn’t sure if she wanted to be here with him.  He hesitated outside her doorway and observed her for a moment.  She was reading a file on her console with a finger pressed against her nose -  a habit he, Jack, and Walker used to tease her about when she had been a medical student.  Jack dubbed it her “concentration button” and claimed she always did that when she was trying to concentrate on reading something important.  He studied her hair –  a shade darker than it had been the last time he saw her,  but it still fell softly to her shoulders and he wanted to run his fingers through it.  He missed her natural red, but if she liked it this way, he wasn’t going to object.  He cleared his throat and she looked up.

“Jean-Luc! Er...Captain. What brings you to my office? Come for your physical already?”  She grinned up mischievously.

“Err...”

“I’m teasing. But we _do_ need to schedule physicals for anyone who hasn’t had one in the last six months...and that includes you mister.”  He gently smiled at Beverly. “Of course.  I actually came to see you to find out how you and Wesley were settling in?  I, ah, understand if you’d like to be transferred off the ship and I will make every effort to find you a new posting as soon as possible.” 

Beverly laughed. “Why would I want a transfer?” 

“You...me...us....Wesley...Jack?”  Beverly shook her head. “No, Jean-Luc.  I actually requested not to be reassigned.”  Jean-Luc’s eyes registered shock. “You did?”

“Yep.  Best assignment in the fleet, with my favourite Captain?  How could I not?”  She winked.  Jean-Luc rubbed his palms on his legs nervously.  “Yes, well...I just thought perhaps with our history you might not have wanted to be stuck on a small ship with me for the foreseeable future. I....”

“You were an idiot.”  He hung his head. “I was.  I’m sorry.”  Beverly came around the side of her desk to stand in front of Jean-Luc and she gently cupped his cheek.  “It means a lot that you can apologise.”  He leaned into her soft touch and closed his eyes.  She smiled and leaned in to press a soft kiss against his lips.  “Apology accepted.”  Jean-Luc opened his eyes and brought his hands to her waist, pulling her closer to embrace her. “And we’re ok?” 

“Jean-Luc.”  Beverly levelled a gaze at him before continuing.  “We were never _not_ ok.   Arguments happen between couples.  It’s normal.”

“Are we a couple?”  Beverly smiled. “You tell me.  We’ve roughly been together for ten years, my son thinks of you as his stepfather all but in name, you lived with me for the past seven years until three months ago when I had to go fill in on Starbase 12 before the launch...and we love each other, don’t we?” 

Jean-Luc pressed a kiss to her forehead. “We do.  I love you, Beverly.”  Beverly swatted his chest. “I love you too, you big idiot. Now, can you sort out this problem with my quarters?” 

“Er, what’s wrong with them?”

“They’re not yours.”  Jean-Luc looked at the floor. “I guess I assumed...after we fought... you wouldn’t want to share quarters with me anymore.”  Beverly pulled away from his embrace and folded her arms across her chest and tried to glare.  “Those were our plans, weren’t they?  You even ordered for your quarters to be large enough to accommodate my teenage son.  Did you cancel the extra bedroom?” 

“No,” he spoke softly. “I always held out hope that we could reconcile...”  Beverly rolled her eyes. “Jean-Luc, it would take more than a tiny argument for me to end our ten-year long relationship.” 

“Oh.”

“Yeah, ‘oh’.”  She shook her head. “You know, for being a Captain, you sure are clueless about some things”  She leaned in and kissed him again.  “So...our quarters?” 

“Beverly, you do realise if you move in with me, the senior staff will think we’re...”

“Together?  Aren’t we?”

“I was going to say, married.” Beverly wiggled her eyebrows at him. “So? I still don’t understand why you don’t want to, but perhaps that’s not a discussion to have in my office.” 

“No, perhaps not.  Why don’t I have engineering move your crates to my quarters and we’ll talk after dinner tonight? I’ll drop by your current quarters to tell Wesley he’s moving.”  Beverly grinned. “He’s on the holodeck with Data and Geordi exploring the possibilities.”  Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows.  “I’m sure he’s enjoying himself.  Later?”  He gave her hand a squeeze and she nodded. “Later.”

###

Jean-Luc was walking through the corridor past the holodecks with his second in command, First Officer William Riker, and was in the middle of explaining how he felt uncomfortable around children when the holodeck doors opened and Wesley came out, followed by Lieutenant Commander Data and Lieutenant Geordi La Forge.  Wesley was dripping water all over the bulkhead and Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows at the young man, who sheepishly grinned.

“Hi Jean-Luc! Uh...sorry about the mess?  I can get a mop...”   Geordi and Will exchanged looks over Wesley’s head at Wesley’s familiarity with the Captain and Will was sure he would yell at the boy.  His mouth fell open in shock when Jean-Luc clapped the teenager on his soggy shoulder and laughed. “We have servobots for that. Just ask the computer to clean it up.  And actually, Wes. I was looking for you.  There was a mix-up with your mother and your quarters. Your belongings will be moved into your new room by this evening and your mother and I expect you at dinner at 1900.”  Wesley grinned at the man he considered his stepfather.  “Cool.  Uhm...I guess I better change and dry off.” 

“And leave drips of water all over my starship? I don’t think so.” Jean-Luc gently pushed Wesley back towards the holodeck doors.  “Computer: program a locker room complete with laundry facilities for Mister Crusher.” 

“ _Enter when ready.”_ Wesley walked through the door. “Wicked.”

“Quite.  Now, you can put your clothes in the dryer and take a shower on the holodeck.  I’ll seal the door to your voice so no one walks in on you.” 

“Thanks,  Jean-Luc!”  Jean-Luc rolled his eyes.  He supposed it could be worse. Sometimes the boy called him Dad.  When the door slid shut, he was faced with three of his senior officers. “Sir, I thought you didn’t like children.”

“I don’t.  But I’ve known Wesley since he was a baby.” 

“Sir, Wesley said you brought home his father’s body when I met him and his mother?”  Jean-Luc nodded. “Jack Crusher was my best friend.  Jack, Captain Keel, and I were inseparable in our youth.”

“So then, you know Doctor Crusher?”  Will raised his eyebrows, trying to get information out of his captain.

“I do.  We’re, ah...well, you’ll figure it all out soon enough.  Excuse me, Number One, Mister La Forge, Mister Data.  I need to oversee some business in my quarters.”  With a curt nod, Jean-Luc turned and walked away. 

“Wow, what do you think that was about?” 

“I think, Geordi, that Captain Picard and Doctor Crusher are old friends.”  Will rolled his eyes at Data. “Thank you, Data.  We gathered.  Did you know they were close?” 

“I made it a point to study the crew manifest before coming on board and studied everyone’s past assignments.   Doctor Crusher and the Captain were stationed on the same Starbase for three years after the _Stargazer_ was destroyed, then they were both stationed on Earth.  Curiously, they appear to have been sharing the same address, but there must be a mistake.  Perhaps they were both living in the same building and there was a misprint.”  Data’s eyebrows furrowed as he checked the crew manifest once more.  “Oh,  how interesting.” 

“What is?”

“Doctor Crusher’s quarters have been reassigned. She is now sharing Captain Picard’s.” 

###

Wesley had retreated to his room, mumbling about how it was bigger than his other room and Beverly was curled up on the sofa.  She accepted a glass of wine from Jean-Luc and looked around the quarters. “Everything we planned.  You didn’t alter a thing when you thought I no longer wanted to live with you.”  He shook his head. “Your plans were perfect.  I even kept the fishtank you insisted on.”

“Mmm, good. And I noticed you put one in the Ready Room, too.”  He grinned. “I find it soothing.”  Beverly shifted to allow Jean-Luc to sit in the corner of the sofa, and then leaned against him.  “Have you decided what we’re going to tell the senior staff?”

“What’s there to tell?  Wesley was calling me Jean-Luc in front of Riker, La Forge, and Data earlier today.  That’s half the senior staff right  there.” 

Beverly snorted. “Could have been worse.  He could have called you Dad again.”

“I know.”  He grinned. “Truthfully, I like it when he calls me Dad.”

“So, then...why don’t we get married and then you can be his father?”  Jean-Luc shook his head at his lover.  “I know.  I’m being stupid.  I guess I don’t want to step on Jack’s memory or try to replace him.” Beverly shook her head. “You wouldn’t be.  But, let’s be honest.  You’ve been Wesley’s father for the past ten years and you were part of his life before Jack died. He has more memories with you than he does with his own father.” 

“What if I’m a bad father or a bad husband to you?  We’ve had our ups and downs the past ten years...what if I _really_ screw it up?”  Beverly straddled his legs and placed her hands on either side of his face and leaned in to kiss him. “You won’t.” 

“How do you know that?”

“I’ll make sure you don’t.”  She poked his nose and he laughed.  “When do you want to get married? Where?”  Beverly scrunched up her face. “Not Caldos.  The last time we were there, Nana was a little odd, don’t you think?” 

“Well, her mother had just passed away, that had to have been upsetting for her. Hey, is she going to want me to change my name to Howard?”  Beverly laughed. “Jean-Luc Howard?”  She wrinkled her nose. “No.”  He laughed and pulled her into his lap.  “We could get married here.  We could program anywhere we wanted into the holodeck or use the arboretum.  Walker should be there,” he snapped his fingers. “Walker can marry us.”  She snorted. “You’d trust him?”

“Not fully, but what could he _really_ do?” 

“I’m not sure I’d want to find out.”  She traced circles on his chest.  “So...are we engaged?” 

“Yes,  I think we are.  That is, if you’ll marry me?”  She kissed him. “Next silly question.” 

Jean-Luc raised his voice slightly and turned towards Wesley’s closed door. “Wes, come out here please?”  Wesley came out of his room and rolled his eyes when he saw his mother in Jean-Luc’s lap. “Yeah, Dad?” Jean-Luc grinned. “I noticed you didn’t call me Dad in front of my staff.”

Wesley shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “I just didn’t want them to ask me any questions.”  Jean-Luc nodded. “A good reason.  Now then, how would you like to call me Dad permanently?” 

“Uh...sure, if that’s what you want?”  Beverly laughed. “Wes.  Jean-Luc and I are going to get married.”

“Oh.  Uhm.  Ok.  I mean, I kinda thought you would. Surprised you didn’t already.”  Beverly rolled her eyes at her son and Jean-Luc chuckled.  “Goodnight, Wes.”

“Night Mom, Night Dad.”  Wesley retreated back to his bedroom and shut the door behind him.  Jean-Luc’ s lips descended on Beverly’s and he kissed her deeply until he abruptly stopped and stood up.  Beverly fell to the floor and landed with a thud. “Hey!”

“Sorry, Love.  I just realised...you need a ring!”  Beverly shook her head while Jean-Luc helped her stand. “I don’t, but I won’t say no if you get me one.”  She rubbed her backside. “Ow, that hurt.” 

“Want me to kiss it and make it better?” 


End file.
